Movie Night
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: It's Friday night, in other words, MOVIE NIGHT! Also meaning, Scary Movies may be involved...of course where else is a girl to find comfort when they are afraid other than the hot boy next to them that they've been in love with since, well, forever? - Made for PottsXStark's Pepperony Spring Contest. (Meaning, LOTS of Pepperony!)


**This story is specifically written for PottsXStark's ****Pepperony Spring Contest**...Which this is very much last minute...I FINALLY got an idea for a good story, I was worried I was going to miss it and I hope it gets looked at before its too late!

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, I think we all got that...**

Pepper clutched tightly onto Tony's arm. He looked over to the redhead with a worried glance. Maybe this was a bad idea…

"You scared?" He questioned. "If you are we don't have-."

She shook her head stubbornly and let his arm go. "No, I'm just cold."

He raised an eyebrow, no really believing her, but decided it was best to leave it alone for the moment. Instead, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the shaking redhead, pretending that he fell for her little lie.

She mumbled her thanks and returned her attention to the screen.

It was Friday night and Rhodey suggested that they all watch a movie, he even voted on it being a scary movie. Pepper admitted she was nervous to agree to such a thing, and even Tony seemed a bit wary of the idea. Though, in the end, Rhodey said that if they got scared, they'd just stop the movie and switch to the happiest movie they could think of. So Pepper reluctantly gave in.

Within the first 30 minutes of the movie, Rhodey passed out on the recliner chair. Leaving Tony and Pepper alone to watch the scary movie.

"Why can't they just stay _away _from the creepy noises?" Pepper questioned as a woman crept towards a dark room.

"It's just a movie, Pep." Tony softly reminded her. "They do it for the entertainment."

She nodded her head and fought the temptation to look away. She forced herself to watch the movie. She was going to prove that she wasn't scared of this stupid movie. It was just a movie. It shouldn't scare her so much.

"You sure you aren't scared?" Tony asked of her. "I don't want you to have nightmares because of this."

She shook her head, her eyes still on the screen. "I'm fine, this isn't scary, I like – AHHHHHH!" She slammed her face into Tony's chest instinctively to shield her eyes when something popped up.

She felt Tony wrap an arm protectively around her. She heard the movie stop playing and looked up to see he turned the TV off. She then looked over to Tony, her cheeks red. He was looking at her almost emotionless, except for the curious glint he had in his eyes as if he was wondering what he was to do next.

Then he sighed and shook his head. "I shouldn't have let you watch this."

She pulled away from him, but he kept her close.

"Why did have to keep watching?" He asked her.

She looked to her knees which we bent as she sat on her feet. "I-I don't know."

"Were you embarrassed?"

She began to shake her head, but froze. Then she closed her eyes as she nodded. There, now he knew.

She felt Tony shift next to her and looked up at him. Just in time for him to quickly stand up with her in his arms. She blushed as asked him what he was doing.

"Bringing you out of this room." Tony commented. "You keep staring at the TV as if the movie's going to spontaneously turn on again."

Really? "Oh."

He carried her out of the room and set her down on his bed. "It's late, why don't you go to sleep?"

She shook her head. "I'm not tired."

Tony gave her a look and sighed. "Well, I guess I should expect that you would be."

She watched with a raised eyebrow as he exited the room. She couldn't help but wonder why he was being so nice to her. Of course, he wouldn't be mean to her, after all they were best friends. Though, why he wasn't laughing his head off because she was scared of a movie, made her curious. Before she was best friends with Tony and Rhodey, she had other friends that would laugh like crazy when she got scared of movies.

"I brought a snack," Tony's voice spoke, making her jump. "If you're hungry."

She smiled lightly at him. "Ok."

She munched silently on the snack Tony had brought in for the two of them as she watched him. He didn't look like he was going to laugh at all. He didn't look like he was mad either. He looked more concerned than what she would have thought. Which, she will admit that it surprises her.

Then she started to think about the end of the invasion. When their identity was revealed. She tried telling Tony how she felt a few times, but he always found a way to avoid it. It was like he saw it coming, but he still seemed so clueless to her feelings. Even after he kissed her…on the cheek that is. It was almost as if he forgot about the whole thing. Maybe that's what she feared. Him forgetting.

"Pep, you okay?" Tony questioned. "You sure you're not tired?"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What? Oh, uh…I'm sure!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure, you were staring at me for almost five minutes."

Had she really? Oh no…He must think she was being weird. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Tony shrugged.

The two teens paused for a second, none of them bothering to say something to the other. It was like that for a while until Pepper felt her head bobbing up and down, begging for sleep. She denied it. She could see Tony who was messing with his phone, looking almost equally tired.

"Aren't you tired?" She blurted out.

He looked at her. "Aren't _you?_"

She tried shaking her head, but a yawn beat her to it. Proving that she was very much tired. She sighed. "Yeah."

"Then, I'll just go get me some extra blankets for me." Tony said standing up.

He was about at the door when Pepper raised her arm out. "Tony wait!"

He stepped back in and looked at her, waiting. "What is it?"

She looked down at her lap. She really didn't know why she stopped him. Maybe she just didn't want to be left alone. Maybe she just wanted him to stay. But wasn't he going to come right back? Maybe it was something else. It had to be. She thought for a minute.

"Pepper?"

She looked back up to him, her cheeks red. "You don't have to get more blankets…"

He raised an eyebrow at her and blinked. "Why's that?"

"W-well…uh, you don't have to sleep on the floor…" She said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Who said I was?" He asked, a small yet noticeable smirk on his face.

Her eyes widened and she felt her face turn completely red. Her heart beat picked up and it felt as if her whole body was put in a heater.

She stuttered incoherently, unsure what to say, or just unable to say it. What was she supposed to say to that? Especially with all the butterflies in her stomach?

The blue eyed genius chuckled. "I was getting a blanket so we won't end up fighting over one blanket."

She just stared as he walked out of the room this time, before she could hold him back. She didn't get much time to think before he returned from his quest to get a blanket. He returned with one and an extra pillow.

She reached out to grab the pillow and blanket, but he held it away from her. "No way, these are for me. These are far better than my own bedding, there's no way I'm going to pass up the chance to use them."

She gave him a weird look, before she shook her head and cuddled up under the covers. She could almost literally hear her heartbeat in her head as Tony set up his new pillow and blanket next to her. He laid down and Pepper tried to face away, to hide the blush, but stopped when he put a hand on her cheek.

"Stop hiding it." He whispered. "I think it's pretty."

Which she knew he was only making it worse. "R-really?"

He smiled. "Of course, though not as pretty as you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did you plan this?"

"Of course not!" Tony said, honestly. "Why on earth would I want to scare you like that?"

"Because you're a boy." She pointed out, smiling at his pouting face.

"I won't lie, that it gave me the perfect opportunity to show to you how I feel…" His voice trailed off and Pepper stared.

Did he just say he liked her?

"Tony?"

He smiled at her. "Pep, I should have said this sooner, but I didn't want to seem too intruding…I know your life at home is pretty hard…"

She nodded. It was. Her dad was always off on missions and her mother was…well dead. She always had to fend for herself or cling to her friends for support.

"…but, I think…no, I know, that I love you." Tony looked up at the ceiling. "And I want to do all that I can to show it to you. So I can do whatever it is that you need."

She waited to respond when she noticed he had something else to say, also because she was left speechless.

"I also want to be able to help you with anything you want or need, I don't want you to _ever _feel that you are alone." Tony finished, his own cheeks red.

Pepper stared for a moment, frozen. Tony Stark just said that he loved her. _He _loved _her. _And it honestly was a dream come true. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She just laid there, speechless.

So instead, she threw her arms around his neck as best she could and kissed him. At first, she could tell he was surprised, but he didn't take long to start kissing her back. One of his hands were firmly pressed against the small of her back and the other, moved to the back of her neck. She smiled against his lips and just simply enjoyed what was simply, her first kiss.

Her first kiss was with Tony Stark.

They broke apart with smiles.

"So," Tony said a bit breathless. "Does that mean you love me back?"

In answer she kissed him again.

"Since the first day we met."

**So, I'm not really trying my best, but I had fun writing it and that's all that matters right? Well, I hope it's good! **

**Fun Fact: _I am not a particularly competitive person, but when it comes to class things where all the bully's think they're the best...Uh yeah..._No.**

**Well, I'm off. Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Tony walked into the living room where Rhodey was just waking up. Rhodey stretched his arms above his head and gave Tony a questioning look. Especially when he bent over to pick up a small hardcover book off the coffee table.

Tony promptly lifted his arm and threw the book at Rhodey's direction 'accidentally' hitting his head.

Rhodey stared at his friend with wide, unbelieving eyes. "What the heck was that for!?"

"Idiot," Tony simply said, walking away. "You gave Pepper nightmares."

* * *

**Okay, so that little part honestly had nothing to do with the contest, but I was going to have it in the story, but decided I didn't want to make the actual story part any longer. **

**Well, Now I'm officially off! Bye, and hugs for all! :D**


End file.
